


Angelic Hospitality

by NadiaHart, TrickyJerseyGirl



Series: How to Make a Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Dean, Adorable Dean Winchester, Adorkable, Angels, Apple Pie Life, Castiel eats food, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is confused, Cutesy, Dean Loves Pie, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a wiseass, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinner, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, GET your fluff here, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, Gabriel is snarky, Gen, Humor, IT'S CUTE WE SWEAR, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Gabriel, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Sassy Gabriel, Sassy Sam Winchester, Still funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Part 2: Dinner at Gabe's --  Castiel isn't the only one who's surprised when it goes smoothly, well... as smoothly as two angels of the lord and three hunters of the supernatural sitting around eating oysters and drinking wine can go, anyway.
Please check out Part 1 of this series or else you're going to miss the jokes, we promise.





	

Tia was upstairs, putting the finishing touches on her hair, when she heard Gabriel moving around in the kitchen. “Don’t touch anything!” she yelled down. “And if you put so much as a pinch of seasoning in my jambalaya, I will pluck you like a chicken.”

The next thing she knew, there was an archangel attached to her neck, nibbling his way to her ear. “I love it when you talk about plucking me.”

She chuckled and pushed him away. “Hair up or down?”

“Hmmm.” It was amusing, how he pretended to give the question such serious consideration. “Up gives me access to way more skin, but since we are having company for dinner, let’s go with down.”

She gave a final pat to her long, dark waves, then stood up and turned from her vanity. “Good?” She gave him a little spin, her sleek black dress flaring slightly to show off her finely muscled legs.

Gabriel nodded. “Me likey. Let’s cancel. How strong do you think the zipper on that dress is?”

She laughed at him and moved close, her hands resting gently on his chest. She kissed him and said, “Did you bring up the wine?”

He slipped an arm around her waist. “Yes, and put the Abita on ice. Not that I think those two yahoos would know good beer if it bashed them in the head, but hey - I’m an excellent host.”

“As long as we get through dinner without an apocalypse, I think we’re ahead of the game.” She turned back to the vanity to apply a little lip gloss. “Downstairs?”

He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Yeah. My baby bro has a punctuality thing and it’s…”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Annoying.”

She laughed again. “Must run in the family.” She began out of the room.

“What, being prompt?” he said, following.

“Sure, sugar. Let’s go with that.” She let out a yelp seconds later, but kept on laughing. She’d deserved that smack on the ass. And he’d get his later.

 

Castiel tugged gently at the collar of his shirt. It was more fitted than he was used to and it chafed slightly. He had spend a good twenty minutes arguing with Sam about leaving the top buttons open.

_“Claire says I look nice with a tie on.”_

_“So you’ve said Cas, but honestly it’s too dressy just go without it.”_

_“We hare having dinner with my brother and his girlfriend, Sam, I believe the occasion is called for, ‘dressing up’”_

In the end, Sam had sighed and moved on to talking Dean out of his Henley and jeans and into suit pants and a slate grey button up. Castiel was suddenly wishing he had listened to Sam.

It had been hard enough telling the brothers that Gabriel was dating their pseudo-cousin, let alone picking out his own outfit. To say that Sam had taken the news better then Dean was an understatement. Sam had simply blanched, his brows raising, a confused ‘huh’ passing his lips. Dean, on the other hand, who had been halfway into tucking the fitted dress shirt into his slacks when Castiel had brought it up, abandoned the shirt to scramble for his cell phone.

“Bobby?” he snapped into the phone. “Do you know who your niece is dating?...And you’re ok with this?...Well yeah, but...No, I’m not….Yeah, but...But Ga-....I… Yes… Yes, absolutely...Yes, I remember...Yes, yes, sir...Okay...I will..Yeah, thanks, bye, Bobby.”

Sam had returned from the bathroom at the tail end of the phone call. “You called Bobby?”

Dean, now looking rather embarrassed and petulant, went back to fixing his shirt. “Yes.”

“And he reminded you that Tia can take care of herself?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

“And about that time she kicked your ass all over the salvage yard?” Sam asked.

“Hey, we are not talking about that, not now not ever…” Dean started, pointing one finger at his brother a challenge in his gaze.

Sam looked at Castiel. “When Dean and Tia were around 18 or so, he pissed her off and she beat the hell out of him. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, I was laughing so hard. He needed stitches.”

“HEY! Hey, anyway…” Dean cut in shoving past his brother and Castiel “No respect.” he grumbled marching towards the bathroom before turning and snapping “I had a broken elbow! It was broken, Sammy, broken! Cut a guy some slack…”

“You had a cut on your elbow…” Sam began.

“I swear to god Sammy, if you don’t shut the hell up….”

”We are going to be late.” Castiel said looking between the brothers.

“We will be fine” Dean said “Their place isn’t far from the motel, we left the Bunker 3 days ago just to make it to this stupid dinner party on time, we aren’t going to be late now.”

“We will be late if we don’t leave now.” Castiel insisted lifting a bottle of wine off the motel’s kitchen table.

Now standing on the porch of his brother and Tia’s house, Castiel hoped telling Sam and Dean had been a good idea. He gripped the bottle in his fingers and lifted his gaze as the front door opened.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said softly holding the wine bottle out to his brother “Google said wine would be an appropriate gift for an event such as tonight. I hope this is alright?”

Gabriel seemed to be trying to look around him down the steps into the street.

Castiel looked over his shoulder as well. “Gabriel?” he asked

“Where are Gigantor and Dean-o?”

As if on cue the deep rumble of the Impala broke through the still night air. “Dean insisted on driving,” Castiel turned to look at the dark street, the yellow headlights of the Impala pulled up to the curb in front of the neat house “He said something about how he didn’t think he’d be able to open his mouth let alone eat if I ported us here, and how he was sure I did not want him throwing up on my brother’s girlfriend.”

Gabe considered this. “He’s right.” He looked past Castiel and called out to the Winchesters, “There’s a driveway, you know.”

Dean had already gotten out of the car. “See Cas,” he was shouting as he closed the door behind him “I told you we’d be on time, You never trust me. Yo Gabe! Heard you got a hot lady I’m not allowed to hit on.”

“Dean, seriously?” Sam said behind him as both brothers walked up the path towards the door.

“What?”

“We’re guests.” Sam reminded him.

“Yea, guests of the guy who locked us in a tv and punched you in the nuts.”

“Dean, please, behave.” Castiel spoke, the eye roll in every word “I told you this was important to me.”

“Aww, come on, Cas, you know I was just joking.” Dean’s hand landed roughly on Castiel’s shoulder as the younger man smiled and winked.

“You’re a cretin, Dean-o. But I like you.” He waved an arm at the doorway. “Entre, monsieurs.”

“Don’t worry Gabe, the feeling's not mutual.” Dean winked again and Cas groaned putting his forehead in his hand.

Sam looked around the house as they walked in. “Wow,” he said. “This place is gorgeous, Gabriel.”

“Merci, polite Winchester,” the archangel replied.

“Kiss ass.” Dean grumbled under his breath to his brother. “And what’s with the French?”

“He does it for me,” came a new voice. Tia had just walked into the foyer and rested her hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “He thinks it’s charming. His accent is terrible but I appreciate the thought.”

She stepped forward to the three men. “Castiel,” she smiled. “Honey, It’s so good to see you. He has been talking about you non-stop for about three days now.”

Castiels brows lifted, “Has he?” his eyes drifted from the woman before him to narrow at his brother. “Have you?” his lips pressed into a frown.

Tia laughed. “Apparently you were a handful as a toddler.”

“I am unaware of my actions during that period of my life as it was many centuries ago. We will both have to take Gabriel on his word at this proclamation. I do hope has has not embellished his tales, as he is so known to do.” Castiel's voice was dead serious as he lifted his gaze to Tia. “I must confess, speaking about my early years was not how I had foreseen this evening beginning. However, I have been informed that I was one of the most adorable babies, and that Gabriel was obnoxious in his favoritism of me. I believe you took up sewing, didn’t you Gabriel? In order to make me... what did Balthazar say you called them? ‘Tiny little people outfits?’” Castiel arched one of his dark brows at his brother. Then as he reached out and lifted Tia’s hand, he broke eye contact with Gabriel for a moment as he dipped and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. _“Enchente, mademoiselle. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.”_

Tia looked over her shoulder at Gabriel. “His accent is perfect. Would it have killed you to spend some time in Paris?”

Gabriel shrugged. “There was an incident in the court of the Sun King. I left before I was fluent. Or beheaded.”

Dean was bursting. He was gripping his side under his leather jacket and turning red from trying not to laugh. “Holy shit Cas,” he finally exploded grabbing the angel by the shoulder and squeezing “And here Gabe was worried about me. When the hell did you get so smooth?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Dean.” Castiel deadpanned his expression carefully neutral.

“And you!” Dean pushed past Cas and scooped Tia up in his arms “Got your own angel now huh? I mean, mine’s better, but you know, I like the good things.” He placed a small kiss on her cheek and set her down in front Sam. “Damn, its been too long, Tia,”

She smiled at him. “The good things? Dean Winchester, you bought me the cheapest beer I have ever had the displeasure to drink and tried to share my french fries.” She patted his cheek. “Good thing you’re so damn pretty. Because the only taste you have is in your mouth.”

“Hey, Gabe, hear that, she thinks I’m pretty. Who’s hitting on who now?” Dean smirked.

She gave him a mock glare. “You haven’t changed a damn bit. It’s gotta be ten years.”

“Twelve,” Sam chimed in “And, yeah, I’m here too.” He smiled and also scooped Tia into a big bear hug. “How about me? Have I changed, Tia?” he asked as he gently put her back on her feet. “You look amazing.”

“I have five inch heels on and I am basically staring straight into your sternum,” she said. “Goddamn, Sammy, if I knew you were going to be this kind of tall drink of water, I would have tried to ask you to junior prom and not your damn brother. And this hair!” She reached up and ran a hand through it. “I am loving the locks, honey. Hot damn.”

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, then at the trio of humans, then back at each other. “Uh, Geeg,” Gabriel asked. “Hi, remember me? Boyfriend.”

“Oh, I am so very sorry, baby, is this annoying you?” She walked back over to him, her hands on her hips. “Is it as annoying as a brass band on the front lawn when somebody was just trying to relax and read a goddamn book? Ain’t payback a bitch.”

Dean was seriously concerned about breaking a rib from laughter. “Oh, Christ, Tia. You haven’t changed a bit. C’mere.” When she walked back over to him, he slung his arm around her shoulders. “You’re killing me. Please feel free to tell me all about the ways you have found to payback our lovely little Gabriel here.”

Gabriel crossed his arms on his chest, his smirk back and intact. “Yeah, baby, go ahead. Why don’t you start with the one that happened at about 1:30 this morning. You know, the naked one. Well, one of them. Yeah, Dean-o,”--this time he clapped his hand hard on Dean’s shoulder, causing the hunter to wince -- “She does love her payback. How about a tour of the house?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Sam cut in abruptly, pushing between Tia and Dean and successfully separating them.

“I agree, Gabriel, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Castiel was still gripping the wine bottle in his hands and awkwardly held it out towards, well, everyone. “I am not sure how to proceed with this gift any longer. Google only advised that I bring it with me.”

Tia took it from his hand. “I’ve got it. Follow your brother. He loves to show this old place off.”

“I can help with the wine, Tia…” Dean started, but his sentence was interrupted when Sam scoffed and Castiel hummed softly in confusion. “I wasn't aware you knew anything about wine, Dean,” Castiel mused before Sam cut in and said, “No, he doesn’t. No, Dean, don’t even try. That wine has a cork in it. And when was the last time you even drank wine?”

Dean didn’t answer. He frowned and turned towards Gabe. “I’ll take a beer for this tour, or am I not well versed enough in beer either, cause you damn well know I’m versed in beer, Sammy,” he snapped over his shoulder as he slumped off after the golden-haired tour guide. Tia’s laugh followed them all the way.

A short time later Gabriel was escorting them back through the foyer and into the large, but comfortable dining room.

“Gabe, your house is really nice.” Sam said as he took the proffered seat at the table.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed slumping down at one of the ends of the table next to his brother. “You doing a lot of the improvements yourself? They’re coming out real nice.”

“I must agree Gabriel, your home is quite exquisite, It must be nice to have so many windows. And the yard. Do you garden? I would love to see the property in the daylight.” Castiel sat on Dean’s otherside dragging the chair behind him with a small squeak on the polished wood floor.

Dean looked over at Cas, “You wanna garden, Cas?” Dean asked his brows lifting slightly as he took a sip from his beer. “I didn’t know you wanted a garden.”

“They’re useful,” said Tia, who was coming in from the kitchen with a large platter of oysters. “I have a poison garden out back. Comes in real handy for work. I’ve got a big herb garden in the front, and loads of jasmine growing up the side of the house. We’ve got a few other plants that have no business growing anywhere near the state of Louisiana, but my baby does like his little surprises. And they bring the bees.”

Castiel leant forward his brows lifting a small smile tilting the corners of his lips “I bet they do. Have you attempted to cultivate the population on the grounds? Having your own hive would greatly benefit what you are already doing.”

Dean cleared his throat sitting straight in his chair “Yea Tia, Cas here's real fond of bees.” Dean met Cas’s eye and Sam snorted slightly into his wine glass

“Cas you should tell Tia about the time you spent communing with nature.” Sam went on mirth shining in his hazel gaze. “What’s my favorite story, oh, I think it was the time we needed some help, you know, on that case, you remember the one Dean, right and Cas showed up naked, covered in…..”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “There were bees in places that there should not be bees. Ever.”

Gabriel almost choked on his oyster. “Oh, baby bro. I mean, whatever gets you through the night and all, but” -- here he gave a wink to Tia -- “le miel et doux, mais les abeilles piquent.”

She smiled at him. “That was almost adequate, sugar.”

“Except for the other humans here, who have no idea what he said,” Dean pointed out, then added hurriedly, “But if it’s some kind of sex thing, I can do without the translation.”

“No, that would be…” Gabriel started, but Tia put her hand over his mouth, laughingly interrupting, “I do believe I forgot the mignonette. Baby, you wanna give me a hand?”

Tia and Gabe left the room, and Sam and Dean looked at Cas, who said, “Honey is sweet but bees sting. And I would like to point out that I received no stings whatsoever. I do however, realize now, that it might have been inappropriate to show up that way, nonetheless you were quite explicit that it was an emergency. And I am also now aware that you are making fun of me and that, appropriately, I should feel embarrassed, however I do not.” Cas stubbornly held the gaze of each brother in turn before lifting his wine glass and taking a sip. “Also, Gabriel has been kind enough to alter this meal, on a molecular level, for me so that I may enjoy it with the rest of you; it is a skill he has apparently mastered.”

“Yeah, I was going to ask about the way you’ve been putting away those oysters,” Sam said. “I thought you were looking for a pearl.”

“Cultivated northwestern oysters rarely contain pearls; they are considered an aphrodisiac, though. Of this I am not certain, I believe it is a myth.” He paused, an oyster halfway to his lips “They are rather pleasing. As I am having them for the first time, I can see their appeal.”

“Great, he’s going to be an oyster farmer next,” Dean muttered to his brother, who stifled a laugh.

“I hear the coast of France is quite beautiful,” Castiel said. “And they grow the best oysters.”

Sam lost the battle. Red wine sputtered out of his mouth as he laughed.

 

In the kitchen, Tia was preparing the mignonette while Gabriel watched. She didn’t even look up from the shallot she was mincing when she said, “Are you cranky, Gabriel? Have I been a bad girl?”

“No,” he said. “Not really. The brass band might have been a little over the top, I admit, so yes, I deserved some payback. So, uh, you and Dean. How long ago was that, again?”

She put the shallots into a bowl and carefully added red wine vinegar. “Fourteen, maybe fifteen years ago. I think we were about 22. And we did already talk about this.”

“Yeah, but that was before you were hanging on him in my foyer,” he said, the slightest touch of aggravation in his voice.

“You are impossible when you feel the slightest bit jealous,” she said. “No fun at all. It was a long time ago. And it happened just once, after a hunt, when we were both filled with enough adrenaline and alcohol to fuel a small town. We woke up the next morning having had a hell of time that we both knew probably shouldn’t have happened, and definitely would not happen again. But we grew up together and I haven’t seen either one of them in 12 years. I think I am entitled to a damn hug or two.”

“How many hugs are we talking about? And what exactly is a hell of a time?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Her eyes glinted with a little aggravation of her own. “Now I just know you are not about to give me any shit about my sex life and who was in it long before we met. Isn’t that right, ange?”

Gabriel sighed, then held his hands up in surrender. “No, no, I am not. I know what it means when you call me angel in French. But, for dad’s sake, it had to be Dean Winchester, didn’t it?”

She put the mignonette and a few other oyster accompaniments on a silver tray and picked them up to bring into the dining room. “If I had wanted to continue it, I would have. And you of all people should know how much I love a rebel with a smart mouth. Lucky for you, angel whose kitchen I am standing in, of the house we bought together.”

“Very lucky,” he agreed. “Lucky and dropping the subject.”

“I always knew archangels were smart.”

 

 

  
The wine -and beer, in Dean’s case- flowed all night and Castiel was happy to say that the evening was a complete success. He was beyond happy, actually, now that he thought about it. Looking around at his brother and his adoptive family, which now included Tia, his chest was tight with a feeling he hadn’t had in quite some time.

“Tia, the food was simply amazing. You are, as Gabriel said, a very talented cook.” Castiel praised the woman lifting his wine glass towards her in a salute.

“Your turn next, boys. And I am not sure a cheeseburger is going to be able to top this,” Gabriel said. “Better step up your game, big boy.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about, Gabe?” Dean looked honestly confused

Castiel cleared his throat “I may have insinuated that you make an amazing burger. I drew this conclusion from the sounds Sam makes whenever you have time to cook for him. Since, I have yet to be able to enjoy them myself.” Castiel stared down at his wine glass. “I hope I wasn’t too presumptuous in my assessment because I have already extended the invitation to Tia and Gabriel for dinner at the Bunker.”

“A cook off?” Sam asked, leaning in, a smirk sliding into place.

“Not necessarily, I just thought it would be nice to return the favor of dinn...”

“Naw, Cas, it’s ok, you gotta put your prize horse in the race, right? You’re on, Tia, lemme show you the charms of a good old home cooked American food.” Dean said with a wink.

“Dean, you are not a horse…” Castiel frowned.

“Stubborn like a mule, more like,” Tia said with a wink. “And I remember the last time you cooked me a meal. Thank god those curtains were ugly or Bobby would have pitched a much bigger fit.”

“Dude, I was like 12. I have seriously perfected my technique now.” He arched his brows and took a deep swig of his beer “Come on, Sammy, back me up.”

“Dean is absolutely right,” Sam said. “He hasn’t set a single thing on fire. In the kitchen, anyway.”

“So no flambe, then?” Gabriel asked innocently. When Tia gave him a gentle smack on his arm, he chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“Gross,” Dean said.

“Dude, you are worse than a 13-year-old girl,” Sam said.

“Shove it, Sam. So is there dessert for the rest of us, or are you just going to make out for us instead?”

“Well, as our guests, I do want to make sure you are properly entertained. So let’s go with ‘make out.’” Gabriel pulled Tia’s chair closer and loudly pretended to be gnawing at her neck.

“I believe I would agree with Dean on his assessment that this would be... gross.” Castiel said looking at Sam and Dean for reassurance. Dean nodded and Sam rolled his eyes. “While I do love you, brother, I am not eager to see your pre-fornication rituals.” Castiel continued.

“Oh, God, grosser,” Dean said. “Come on, now.”

Tia laughed and disentangled herself from Gabriel. “There’s pie. Or are you too grossed out for pie?”

Dean brightened up immediately. “Pecan?”

She smirked at him. “Bourbon pecan. With fresh whipped cream.”

“I could kiss you right on the mouth,” Dean said.

“You want back in the TV, bucko?” Gabriel asked, only half-serious.

 Dean huffed. “I just like pie.”

 Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, there’s like three people on the planet who don’t know that. Can I help you out in the kitchen, Tia?” He gave Gabriel a look, also about half-serious. “Or are you too caught up in the Heat of the Moment to leave her alone with any of us?”

 Gabriel nodded at him. “Well played, Sam. Well played.”

 Tia put her hand on Sam’s arm. “Come on, Sam. And you.” It was her turn to look at Gabriel. She was slightly more than half serious. “We are going to have a serious talk about what you’ve done to my boys.”

 “In my defense, I haven’t done anything recently. And don’t forget my ice cream!” he called as Tia and Sam walked out of the room.

 

  
Dean, Sam and Castiel stood on the steps of the house again, Tia and Gabriel silhouetted by warm light of the foyer.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, brother.” Castiel said with a small smile “This was extremely enjoyable. I can say with all honesty that I am whole heartedly looking forward to you joining us for dinner at the Bunker.”

Gabriel nodded “Yea, us too bro, maybe though we will stay away from pie at your place. I don’t think any of us should have to be subjected to Dean moaning like that ever again.”

“Hey,” Dean tried for affronted but only came off sorta whiney. “Yeah, in all seriousness this was great. Tia, I’m happy for you. And I know I don’t have to say it cause you can handle yourself, but if he hurts you…” Dean let the sentence fade into the air around them.

“Sure thing, sugar, I’ll call you when I need help with the clean up.” Tia smiled and then turned to Gabriel. “But I’m sure he won’t.” She kissed his cheek and gave the archangel a fond smile.  
“Never,” he said to her, kissing the side of her face.

Dean grunted, shifted the leftover pie Tia had packed up for him and extended his hand to Gabriel. “See you in a few weeks for burgers and beers?” he asked

Gabriel took his hand and gave it a few pumps “You know it.”

Castiel leaned forward to kiss Tia’s cheek. “Take care of him.”

“Take care of them,” she said. They smiled at each other, sharing a look of Oh, these boys.

Sam hugged Tia. “No more twelve years, ok?”

She squeezed him tight. “Hell, no.”

“OK, ok, break it up,” Dean said, pushing in for his own hug. “Watch your ass, Tia.”

“Always,” she said.

Tia and Gabriel watched Castiel and the Winchesters get into the Impala and drive away. She sighed and slipped her arm around Gabriel’s waist as they walked back into the house, closing the door behind them. “That was nice, baby. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “So do I have family approval?”

“Maybe,” she said with a smile as they headed up the stairs. “After all, there’s still Bobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will grovel for comments. More to come in this series, so please let us know if you'd like that. Suggestions/requests welcome, no matter how silly.


End file.
